


Sonya's Family Reunion

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [84]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Corruption, Dismemberment, F/F, Futanari, Guro, Incest, Necrophilia, Sibling Incest, Snuff, Strangulation, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, neck snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Spoilers for EchoesJedah's magic warps Sonya away from the top of Duma's Tower - and into one of the rooms in the tower's bowels. There, she finds one of her sisters waiting for her - but their reunion quickly grows sore. After the summoned witches overwhelm her, her sisters have some fun with the voluptuous mage - and then, call forth some Mogalls to finish her off. Her death is no end to her abuse - Jedah eventually arriving to welcome his youngest daughter home once more.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 3





	Sonya's Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A collab with Veiled, his set for it is here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/79993945

Sonya’s entire being was overwhelmed with malice as she - along with the rest of Celica’s army - ascended the steps that led to the top of Duma’s Tower. She knew that her bastard of a father was in there somewhere. She despised the man so much! He had abandoned her and her sisters… And he had only come back once he deemed them as useful tools to aid in the resurrection of Duma… She was glad that she had managed to escape from him - but her sisters weren’t so lucky. She knew he intended to sacrifice their souls to Duma - to turn them into witches. If he did, their bodies would become nothing but empty shells - shells with no desire other than serving the dark god. With how long it’s been since then, he had most definitely succeeded in that… Yet another reason for her to hate that twisted, terrible man.

Soon, the purple-haired woman would be given another reason to hate her father. Somehow, Celica had believed that snake! How could the girl have believed that monster? Before any of them had a chance to react, the orange-haired princess of Zofia had agreed to Jedah’s plan. In a flash, the high priest of Duma had accessed some of his incredibly powerful magic - warping the entirety of Celica’s army away. That included Sonya as well - the seductive woman sent away just like so many other of Celica’s followers.

***

Sonya blinked a few times as she eyed the room she had been transported to. The stone floor, the columns on the sides and the torches illuminating it all made it look like so many other of the rooms Celica’s group had passed on their way up the tower. It was impossible to distinguish them from one another - and so, Sonya had no idea, where exactly in the tower she was. More importantly, she could see a shadowy figure in the distance - and so, she made her way towards it. The purple skin she could see on said figure as she got closer reminded her of Jedah - but there was something different about it. Still, she stayed on guard until she had reached it - coming to a stop once she had realized, who it was. Even with the purple skin and in a witch’s outfit, the face was still familiar. “Jedah, you bastard…” She thought to herself as she realized the silhouette in question was her sister, Marla - now turned into one of the Duma Faithful’s witches.

“Sonya. So nice of you to finally come home.”

Sonya heard her sister’s voice. It used to be so kind… But now it carried nothing but malice. Sonya watched with curiosity as her sister raised her hand for a spell. No matter what the spell would be, she was certain her own magic prowess would be able to overcome it. She realized how wrong she was just moments later as the ripples in the air all around her had told her that it was a summoning spell. The mage cursed her carelessness, turning around to see, just what her sister had conjured - only to come face-to-face with a number of other witches. The masks on their faces concealed their eyes, but couldn’t conceal all emotions - the brainwashed women clearly wishing to fight her.

Sonya called upon her magic, her arms glowing green - and unleashed Excalibur on one of the witches, watching with satisfaction as the high-pressure wind cut that woman’s head off, her headless body stumbling for a few more steps before falling to the ground, blood gushing from the stump of her neck. These women… They were nothing but puppets for the dark god. By killing them, she was at least granting their souls a respite… Besides, it was either her or them. 

Sonya jumped away to the side, getting out of the way of the flames the witches had sent towards her - spinning on her heel and sending another Excalibur blast towards one of her assailants. She watched as the magical blast tore through that witch’s chest, blood fountaining from the woman’s body as she collapsed to the ground. Her body twitched on the ground with powerful spasms, her ass sticking up high in the air, her legs kicking out, their heels stabbing the air behind her - the witch dying in a truly undignifying position. And yet, Sonya could see her sister watching it unfold with a smile. Did that bitch have no remorse for her underlings that she was killing?

It really seemed that she didn’t. Instead, whenever Sonya would kill one of the witches, Marla would simply summon more cannon fodder for her to fight. The witches constantly assaulted Sonya from all sides, giving her no respite as they continued to fire away at her with their magic. There was no way for her to keep evading their attacks for so long - and eventually, the fireballs started to connect. The witches’ magic prowess was nowhere close to hers - and Sonya’s own high magical resistance also helped her with withstanding these attacks. She didn’t escape them unscathed, though. They rippled across her dress, each of them burning just an inch off it - slowly, but steadily whittling her dress down. Her armored bustier offered some protection over her chest, but even it didn’t survive for too long against the onslaught - Sonya’s clothing slowly destroyed by the witches attacking her.

The hot flames also splashed across her skin, but all that achieved was tickling her - the heat tingling against her exposed, luscious thighs, their rich flesh sent jiggling as the magical attacks splattered against them. As her dress was reduced to ashes, more and more of her skin was revealed in the process - more spots the flames could tickle her in. Sonya wasn’t too fond of the sensation. Even if each of those was harmless, they also proved to be more than a little distracting - especially as these flames began to climb higher up her thighs. Getting closer and closer to her slit, the tongues of flames licked away at her pussy - sending distracting stirs up her loins as their teased the sensitive folds of her labia. Sonya never wore any panties - the mage chose to use her seductive body as a way of earning favors with males all around the continent, and tantalizing glimpses of her sex never failed to help with that. Now, going commando proved to be a little detrimental for the purple-haired beauty - her cunt easily accessible to the magical attacks she was the target of.

With Sonya’s dress coming apart, her breasts, too, were freed from the confines of her top. Her clothes already made a point of showing them off, heavily accentuating their size with an armored bustier at the front and quite the heavy cleavage - but even then, that concealed their full size. That wasn’t the case anymore as Sonya was standing functionally naked in the unknown chamber - her body on full display. Her gigantic breasts were freed, the heavy, round mounds of meat stretching away from her chest. As proud as Sonya was of her massive bust, having them free wasn’t very comfortable in the current position - their size making it harder for her to move. The large pendulums of boob meat hurt her balance, slowing her movements down and leading to even more attacks reaching her flesh. Even worse were the attacks that hit her boobs directly. While they didn’t hurt, they’d sent her tits swinging some more. That, and the warmth enveloping some of her most sensitive features, also distracted her - especially as it caused her nipples to harden, their stiff buds sticking out of her tits and only attracting more fireballs.

And yet, despite her nudity, despite the countless attacks, despite the way her body was slowly getting worked up, Sonya still kept fighting against the many witches. She wasn’t going to give in to those mindless puppets… Not unless she had even an ounce of energy left within her. And that was precisely the strategy her sister had employed against her. Each magical blast she fired cut away at Sonya’s own magical reserves - and she had no way of replenishing them. Countless witches’ corpses hit the chamber’s floor, but each of them took away a spell Sonya wouldn’t be able to use anymore. The magic in Valentia depended only on the caster’s own vitality. No matter what she did, Sonya wouldn't be able to last forever like that. The attacks she was a target of didn’t let her think about it until it was far too late - Sonya realizing she was no longer to use her powers only as she failed to cast another Excalibur.

The spell on her hands whiffling away was the sign the witches needed to move on to the next stage. They swarmed her, easily latching onto her arms and legs to prevent her from fighting back physically. Before, getting so close to her would only mean her magic would rip a few of them apart at a time - but now, there was little she could do to resist. The witches easily immobilized her - Sonya glaring at them angrily as she no longer had the means to fight back against them. Was this it for her? Were they going to kill her now? She closed her eyes for a moment. Well, she had a good run… At the very least, she lived for herself and no one else. This was more than her sisters would be able to say for themselves - those sluts have whored themselves out to Duma for more power…

To Sonya’s surprise, the witches didn’t try to finish her off. Instead, Sonya watched with surprise as the women’s dresses faded away - the witches using magic to strip down to just their high socks and gloves, leaving most of them just as naked as she was. Some of them were wearing some weird corsets underneath them - corsets with a number of holes. One of them allowed for their tits to be free - while the other granted access to their slits, as well as a patch of skin over them. Why were all of them undressing? Craning her head to the side, Sonya could see that Marla had done the same - her sister’s tits just as impressive as Sonya’s own.

As if just their nudity wasn’t surprising enough, the witches all suddenly accessed the same magical spell. Sonya watched their hands move towards their crotches, then discharge a small amount of energy directly into them. As the hands moved away, cocks sprung from their flesh - already erect and ready to go. Oh. That made a lot of sense. She was very much aware how hot her body was. That these witches still cared about bodily pleasures was surprising, but if they did, them abusing her body was understandable. Incredibly upsetting, but understandable. When she was working for Grieth, his brigands tried to get their hands on her a few times - the result of her taking her teasing a bit too far. Then, she was able to teach them a lesson with her magic. But now there was nothing she could do to escape the gangbang.

Sonya glared at the witches as they forced her back up, bringing her chest towards one of the witches’ cocks. She grit her teeth as her boobs were forced on both sides of the unnatural dick - their rough hands groping her titties. Sonya glared at the witch as she unskillfully tried bringing her boobs up, then back down - her fingers digging into the soft, large flesh of her chest as she tried pulling on them. However, the tits itself hardly shifted at all - only barely helping with setting that witch’s cock off as she thrust her cock up. Sonya felt the enslaved girl try to titfuck her without much success for a few more thrusts, before she grew too fed up with it. Swatting the witch’s hands away, she pressed her own hands against the sides of her boobs. Then, she skillfully lifted them all in one go, before slamming them back down - feeling the redhead’s shaft twitch under her heavy tit meat. She didn’t like servicing the woman with a paizuri, not a little bit… She definitely didn’t enjoy the way her small cock felt enveloped between her oversized boobies… She just didn’t want to watch her unsuccessful tries at helping herself to a titfuck.

Even if she was trying to convince herself that she wasn’t enjoying it, Sonya still found plenty of excitement in grinding her boobs on her captor’s cock. She enjoyed the way her heavy flesh orbs moved up and down, the way she could feel the dick between them, with it sometimes peeking out from above her tits. She liked the ripples that went through her boobs as she slammed them down hard against the witch’s thighs - the firm flesh of her thighs feeling good against her boobs. Her cheeks grew flushed because of her excitement, her pussy slowly growing damp because of the pleasant sensations and how worked up she had been before. She glared at the other witches gathered around her, disgusted with the way they were jerking off at the sight of her naked, big-breasted body… But it’d be a lie if she said she wasn’t enjoying the attention. 

The first witch she was servicing with her boobs came, her cum squirting out onto Sonya’s face. With her mouth open, some of it even splattered across her teeth - Sonya instinctively licking it off her puffy lips, slickening them up, their red glistening with her saliva and the cum she failed to reach with her tongue. The cum also flowed onto the tops of her boobs - giving them a coat of semen. The woman titfucking her moved away, another one immediately replacing her at Sonya’s chest - the purple-haired mage happy to pleasure her with her boobs. The witches who were unable to wait for their turn and instead resorted to masturbation had also reached their limits - their semen shooting straight onto her face. Her flushed cheeks were enhanced with hot semen. Some of the semen even splattered onto her forehead - right beneath the circlet she was wearing there. Some of their cum also ended up on the hair that was covering one side of her face - some of them adding to said cum by wiping their cocks away into it once they were done jerking off.

As the witches continued to satisfy their urges with her upper body, Sonya was enjoying herself more and more. The cracking of heels on the stones in the distance was something she had barely caught - and assumed it was just another of the witches moving in towards her. Those steps, however, belonged to Hestia - Sonya and Marla’s middle sister. Like her older sister, she had been turned into a witch when their father had offered their souls to Duma - her skin the same purple as her sister and father’s. However, even if she also desired to hurt her sister, she had been given a different task. She was to slaughter another of Celica’s followers - namely, her best friend Mae. The twintailed, pink-haired mage had nowhere the endurance that Sonya did. The energetic girl was also nowhere near Sonya when it came to their bodies - and thus wasn’t as fun to rape. In the end, Hestia dealt with her fairly quickly. Now, she walked into this room, Mae’s head in hand - her cock sliding up Mae’s throat and slipping out from between her lips as she fucked the girl’s head.

Upon seeing her sister’s naked body, all primed for sex, she threw the twintailed head away - she had a far better toy waiting for her now than that. Mae’s head crashed into the floor, rolling towards the other corpses that were already there as Hestia looked at her older sister suggestively. Marla had been content watching before, a hand grinding down her shaft from time to time. They both had agreed to savor this together - as there was still some semblance of familiarity between them and their captive. They knew she was somehow important to them… But not why or who she really was.

Walking over to Sonya, the mage’s two sisters ordered the minor witches away. As much as they wanted to keep fucking the big-breasted woman, their obedience was perfect. Sonya watched with some disappointment as they let her go for a moment. Then, she saw both of her sisters right in front of her - and looked upon them with mixed feelings. Sorrow - she wasn’t able to save them. Anger - that her father had sold both of their souls. Pity - that they were nothing more but empty shells. Very sexy shells. She watched their nude bodies, suddenly very much aware of her own arousal. Their huge boobs, their sculpted bellies, their large legs - both of them had as much a killer body as she herself did. And, most importantly, both of them had huge cocks springing from above their cunts. These were much larger than the dicks of Marla’s witches - and Sonya felt her mouth water at the very sight of them. Who cared if they were her sisters? She wanted to feel them inside her!

Sonya’s sisters pushed her to the ground, the curvy mage’s back resting on the cold stone floor. Each of her sisters pinned one of her shoulders down - their bodies so close to hers! Their boobs - about as gigantic as her own! - pressed hard against hers. Sonya shivered a little as she felt their cold bodies touch hers, their ever-erect nipples stab into the flesh of her own tits - moaning already at the stimulation. They were both holding onto Sonya’s legs with their arms as well - pushing on them to make her shift her hips around. Understanding what they wanted from her, Sonya turned her legs to one side, her massive ass facing away from the ground. She felt Hestia’s cock press against her legs, and shot out her right left high up - letting Hestia slide in between them. She moaned the moment her sister’s tool slid into her opening - some of her lady juices squirting onto her thick, long tool already.

Lowering her leg back down, Sonya wrapped it around Hestia’s waist - pulling her sister closer towards her. Hestia put one hand on top of her leg to pull her closer as well - the two of them eager to gain as much pleasure as they could from one another’s bodies.

They weren’t alone, though - Marla was on the other side of Sonya’s body, her tits still squashed against her sister’s. Grabbing onto Sonya’s easily-available ass, she made her shift it a little more towards her. Then, she pressed her cock against Sonya’s sphincter. The busty mage was no stranger to anal, and as such her ass didn’t put that much of a resistance to Marla’s cock. Even despite its girth, it still slid into her asshole fairly easily - Sonya moaning at the double penetration. Her sister didn’t waste any time either - pushing deeper in and probing her rectum heavily. That gave Sonya nothing but pleasure - the purple-haired girl moaning loudly between her sisters.

Impaled on her sisters’ two cocks, Sonya paid no attention to the fact that they were related. She just grounded her hips against them as hard as she could. Whenever she moved forwards, she moved the cock inside her cunt deeper in - but on the way back, the dick inside her anus ventured deeper in instead. Both Marla and Hestia seemed to compete, how deep they could push their cocks into her willing holes as well - both head witches giving their all by ramming their hips against Sonya’s willing flesh. Sonya moaned and moaned, enjoying herself like never before as both of her sisters penetrated her - quickly making her way towards a climax. Her cum flowed freely from her cunt, coating Hestia’s dick and legs with a hefty dose of her cunt honey. Her cunt clenched down on the cock within it, the ripples of her orgasm also spreading within her rectum. Riding on the high of her climax, Sonya just kept fucking her sister’s cocks - letting out a scream of release that bounced off the chamber’s walls. Her mouth opened out in pleasure, her tongue slipping free momentarily as she lost control of it. Her body kept spasming between her sisters, the mage enjoying herself tremendously - completely giving in to their incestous pleasure.

As she recovered from her climax, her sisters were still going - each of them working hard on her respective hole. Now, Sonya could feel Hestia hammer against her cervix, while all of her rectum was stretched out around Marla’s cock. They were going at a pace faster than most men Sonya had been in the past - and her sisters were surely giving her more pleasure than they did, too. Sonya didn’t mind at all as her sisters came, their cocks twitching within her holes as they released their loads - happily taking the creampie both up her womb and up her rectum. She was happy to listen to their moans, their voices reminding them of their old days together in a priory - but the nostalgia didn’t reduce her pleasure at all. Their swollen cocks kept firing for quite a while, filling her with a large quantity of semen - before her sisters finally pulled out. However, that was just a momentarily break. Grabbing onto her ass, they both lifted it and then turned it around - switching the holes accessible to each of them. Then, they thrust straight back in - now Hestia fucking her asshole while Marla took her snatch.

Sonya was able to came two more times before her sisters climaxed again - the second time, all three of them cumming together. The three sisters were locked in a mass of very tempting flesh, their bodies shaking with their respective climaxes - their three voices all moaning out in unison. Sonya’s cunt milked as much semen as she could from her sister’s erect cock, her womb filled with her sister’s baby batter as Sonya’s slit released her own. At that point, Sonya couldn’t be any happier. She had been reunited with her sisters… And the three of them were having such a wonderful time!

She sighed with disappointment as both of her sisters finally removed her pricks from her holes - their limp shafts no longer obstructing them and allowing their cum to start leaking out of her holes. Both her vagina and her asshole were dripping with their spunk - a sensation that Sonya somehow enjoyed much more than usual. Her sisters let her linger on the ground - Sonya’s well-fucked body splayed out in front of them as they both overlooked her naked, sweaty, cum-covered form. Both of them were filled with the desire to fuck her, the desire to put her body through more sexual abuse… But it wasn’t that simple. Their cocks needed a break… So they needed to fill the time until they were ready again with something else.

As Marla’s witches already had their fun with Sonya’s body, they decided now it was time for some of Hestia’s underlings to have some fun. Sonya watched with a pleasure-broken look on her face as her sisters called forth some creatures to fuck her. While Marla’s conjuring brought out a number of witches, Hestia specialized in monsters instead. Namely, Mogalls - giant, balls with a multitude of eyes all over them, as well as plenty of long, thick tentacles. Those Terrors materialized in the air above her - their greedy tentacles already reaching out towards Sonya. The purple-haired woman had no strength in her left to even try moving away from them - letting the tentacles snatch her up in the air.

At first, the tentacles grabbed her by her ankles and wrists - stretching out her limbs and letting her body hang from them in between them. She was forced to face downwards at first - her body now turned towards the ground as opposite to how it was during the threesome with her sisters. Because of that, her sizeable breasts were hanging down as well - their flesh pulling Sonya further downwards. Her tits weren’t left alone for too long, though - a tentacle quickly wrapped out around one of them. Coiling around it a few times, it squeezed down hard on it - groping her tit flesh much harder than human hands ever could.

Her ass was presented right towards the mogall holding her by her legs - a pose that the monster was quick to take advantage of. Sonya’s body jumped up at the rough penetration from behind - the mage moaning loudly as a tentacle plunged right in between her perky buttcheeks and into the depths of her ass. The tentacle was even thicker than her sisters’ cocks, but somehow it was able to slide right in - her anus forced to stretch open to its very limits. Sonya’s blush grew even brighter than before - the woman wanting to hate the monsters raping her, but unable to. It simply felt too good for her to resist - the mage groaning in pleasure as her defenses gave way to her arousal. Her voice climbed an octave as another tentacle forced itself into her pussy - filling her cunt up to the brim with its slimy, yet firm length.

The tentacles worked hard on her asshole and cunt, and the one feeling her boob up tightened up on it from time to time. Each time a tentacle using one of her holes thrust in, it pushed her body forwards a little - before returning to the position the tentacles were holding her in. As such, her tits bounced back and forth as well - the tentacle’s force carried through her entire body to those sacks of fat and tit meat. What Sonya deemed an annoyance before was just another reason for her to feel good now. Other tentacles played with her titties even more, rubbing their tips against her nipples - causing them to harden to fully erect. 

Sonya just enjoyed herself through the tentacle rape - it was easily making her feel good enough to push her towards cumming. Her mouth was consistently opened with pleasant moans and groans. Her face showed the strain the many climaxes had put her body through, the exhaustion clearly showing in her eyes - but the pleasure was still too strong for her to care about that. Sonya kept moaning as the tentacles drove her towards yet another orgasm - the mage’s eyes going dreamy as pleasure overtook her. Her love juices gushed free from her slit once more, some of them squirting onto the tentacle behind her - while the rest simply dripped into a pool of her wetness on the ground below her.

Another tentacle slithered towards Sonya. It crawled up her back from behind - before wrapping itself around the mage’s neck. Sonya’s thin neck was suddenly crushed with another slippery tentacle - completely restricting the mage’s breathing. Sonya stirred in the tentacles as a result, but with her body still feeling the aftereffects of her climax, there was little she could do to resist. Even if she was at her peak, the tentacles’ grip on her limbs would be too strong for her to break free. Instead, Sonya’s mouth was slammed shut as her chin was forced up - her windpipe forced close with the tentacle around it.

Within moments, the lack of air began getting to her. The mage was aware, that recreational choking could sometimes help with the pleasure during sex… But she had not found it entertaining at all. With her neck being crushed by the tentacle, she quickly blew through the air she still had in her lungs - the pressure within her chest increasing steadily as they tried to filter more oxygen out of the air within them. Her lungs burned, and with them, the rest of her body began to burn too. For the first time since she had been transported here, Sonya’s body really hurt. Tears welled up within her eyes as a result of the pain, running free from both ends of each of her eyes. Her face began to turn red not just with the pleasure, but the asphyxia as well - showing, along with her eyes, just how much pain she was in. Her eyes narrowed down, her irises rolling up slightly as her eyes bulged in their sockets because of the pain.

Despite all that, Sonya wasn’t too afraid. The mogalls have been summoned by her sister… Hestia wouldn’t want to kill her, would she? She were just trying to scare her, maybe torture her a little… But she wouldn’t let it choke her to death? As it the tentacle kept strangling her, Sonya slowly put through more and more pain, her faith in that began to waver - but she still believed that she was right.

Until the tentacle began pulling on her head.

Crack!

In an instant, Sonya’s head was turned a full 180 degrees - her spine snapping as her neck was broken.

The mage had no time to react at all - her neck irreversibly broken before she even had the moment to realize, what had happened. Her body tensed up in the process, jumping one final time in the tentacles - then went limp forever.

Her eyes kept bulging in her sockets, staying as rolled back as they were during the strangling. The tentacle’s grip on her chin loosened up a little, her mouth slipping open - plenty of saliva escaping from between her lips. Because of how quick the turn was, her tongue was thrown out of her mouth as it opened - a few long inches of it sticking out in the air. Her strained expression quickly turned into a dead one - the mage’s life ended by the tentacle monster belonging to her sister.

Sonya’s corpse was mostly still on the outside - but on the inside, it was still moving as hard as ever. Both her snatch and her asshole began spasming on the tentacles within them, squeezing even harder than before. If those were normal cocks inside her, her holes would be sure to squeeze out a load out of them. However, the tentacles were just appendages with no reproductive capabilities of their own - so it was all for naught. At least in that resort. With the clenches of her slit and ass, much stronger than ever before - both of them began to excrete their contents. Her sisters’ semen began to squirt out of both her asshole and her cunt, squeezed out of her with powerful jolts - jolts strong enough to force the liquids out even despite the tentacles still filling her holes.

The purple-haired mage’s corpse shuddered in the tentacles as a result of that, but it was all she did - shuddering. Her body was still completely limp - a sign that her life was truly over. Her sisters both gloated at the sight of her corpse - their cocks rock-hard again due to watching her execution. Sonya was just another mongrel who wanted to disobey lord Duma… She deserved to die in agony. However, even in death, their sister was still incredibly hot - and both sisters wanted to use her corpse some more.

Directing the mogalls to flip Sonya’s lifeless body, Hestia also ordered them to remove the tentacles from Sonya’s holes. With the mage dead, the Terrors no longer had to hold Sonya’s limbs by her wrists and ankles - moving their coils higher up her body to her thighs and upper arms. Because of it, they were able to move Sonya into a position that was perfect for taking advantage of her body - holding her in the air at just the level of the both witches’ hips.

The two curvy women moved onto their sister’s corpse - stroking their cocks as they went. Slickening them up with their precum, they coated them with lubrication - Hestia walking towards Sonya’s legs while Marla moved for her head. Hestia needed to do nothing more, simply slamming her cock deep into Sonya’s corpse, directly into her cunt. Marla needed to pry her mouth open, sticking the head of her dick past her sister’s seductive lips and clenched teeth. The warm depths of her mouth, untouched by dicks so far, enveloped her cockhead with a welcoming, wet embrace. Sonya’s vagina was also pretty warm - though the cold of death was slowly starting to settle in already.

Hestia plowed her sister’s corpse with a lot of force - so much that her body moved away from her instead of staying put. The witch scowled at her summoned monsters, urging them to hold her even tighter. She also grabbed onto Sonya’s ankles herself, her fingers close to her small feet as she stabilized her some more. The tentacles tightened their grip - one of them wrapping around her midsection before meandering back towards the dead mage’s boob. It grasped it by its base tightly, even tighter than before - what was still visible of the boob moved into a more spherical shape.

Hestia hammered into Sonya’s corpse as hard as he could - the love juices from Sonya’s past climaxes making her cunt walls wonderfully slippery. She thrust as deep as she could right away, her long, thick shaft penetrating Sonya’s corpse to a very high extent. The tip of her cock hit Sonya’s cervix again and again - the tight canal suffering some heavy abuse. It wouldn’t be able to hold on forever - and eventually, the entrance to Sonya’s uterus gave in. The witch’s cock entered her dead sister’s womb - the woman’s baby sack now just another cocksleeve for the purple-skinned woman. 

Even that success was no reason for Hestia to slow down - the woman continuing to fuck Sonya’s corpse as hard as she did before. Her own meaty thighs slapped against her sister’s as she did, the wet slaps sounding out in the chamber - the lewd sounds clear for all the summoned witches to hear. She was so deep, and was pushing against the back of Sonya’s womb so hard, that a bulge had appeared in Sonya’s abdomen - signalling just where the head of her cock had reached.

Marla fucked Sonya’s face with just as much resolve. Her cock made Sonya’s cheeks balloon out as her mouth was filled to the brim with the purple meat of her cock, but simply that wasn’t enough for her. Even despite how thick her cock was, Marla still tried her best to force her magical tool into Sonya’s throat. Sonya had taken a few cocks down there in the past - but none of them were this long or this thick. This time, however, she didn’t need to breathe - meaning Marla could be as harsh with her sister’s mouth as she’d like to. 

Marla slammed her dick repeatedly in, finally succeeding - her cock slipping down Sonya’s gullet. The cock could be visible through Sonya’s neck, bulging it out a little - or at least, it would be, if it wasn’t for the tentacle wrapped around it. It loosened up a little as it felt the pressure from the cock on the inside, but it still held the woman firmly in place - keeping her from moving around too much. Well, at least the main part of her body - her head wasn’t restricted like that. Instead, her head was free to bop around on Sonya’s dick, moving in line with her thrusts.

The two sisters kept fucking Sonya’s dead body for a while - their endurance letting them go at it for a significantly long time. Their sister was still so tight, her cunt and mouth both making perfect fuckholes for their dicks. However, even them couldn’t keep going at it forever - the two of them achieving their climaxes right after one another. As their coils snapped, they delivered more cum right into Sonya’s body - Hestia filling Sonya’s womb while Marla released streak after streak of come down her esophagus and into her stomach. They both kept humping the corpse through the height of their orgasms, maximizing the pleasure they were feeling.

Once their climaxes had finished, both sisters pulled out of Sonya’s corpse. Both of them were thoroughly spent with the climaxes they’ve had… They had no more use for her younger sister’s corpse. Hestia grinned cruelly as she gave one more order to the mogalls - the monsters lifting Sonya’s corpse upright in front of them. The tentacles began to pull on Sonya’s corpse - much, much harder than before. Her skin and flesh were forced to stretch to their limits - but they wouldn’t last for long. Her neck was the first piece of her body that gave way - her spine tearing along with meat and skin. Torn strands of skin were all that remained at the stump of her neck as her head was torn off in a bloody explosion - without much further blood pouring out afterwards because her heart had already stopped.

Her head was only the first spot that broke. Her left arm had come apart as well, her humerus snapping under the pressure. Her arm was yanked away by the tentacle, and sent flying through the air as the resistance finally stopped - leaving only long pieces of stretched-out, torn skin behind. Her waist had given in as well - her torso separated into two parts in a cloud of blood and guts. Her intestines slipped free from the twin holes, their long, bloody coils falling to the ground below. The extra strain on her body caused her pussy to clench once more - ejecting some of Hestia’s semen away from it. Sonya’s right leg had been ripped off as well - patches of messy skin left behind as a wonderful cross-section of her delicious thigh was uncovered in the process. The dead mage was ripped apart, both of her sisters watching - both of them feeling their limp cocks twitch at the sight as they enjoyed the carnage that unfolded in front of them.

Now that the head witches’ playtime had ended, it was time for the normal witches to assault Sonya’s corpse - or rather, what remained of it - next. While Marla and Hestia were having their fun with Sonya’s corpse, the other witches had to make do in other ways. Some of them masturbated, some of them made out with one another. Some of them even played with the mogalls, letting the tentacles fuck them or jerk them off. A bunch of them turned to the corpses of the witches who were the target of Sonya’s magic initially - raping the dead witches’ corpses with no concern that it could have very well been them dead there instead. A few of them even found Mae’s head - using the girls twintails as handles to pull on as they slammed their dicks in and out of her throat. But now they were free to use Sonya’s corpse - and they jumped at the opportunity.

Missing a leg didn’t make Sonya’s lower body any less appealing. Her tight cunt and ass were both free to be used - and so was the large hole containing her guts. Quickly, it became a fucktoy for multiple witches at once - who splashed their cum all over it in the process. Her pussy and ass received even more cum - some of them blowing their loads inside her while other did it on the outside, splattering it onto her buttcheeks. Some of them fucked her abdominal cavity directly, their cocks pressing against her guts and even touching her womb from the other end. With guts sticking out of the hole, some of the witches even used these as masturbatory aids - wrapping them around their cocks and jerking off with the fleshy rope in their hands.

Her severed arm and leg were both used by them as well - witches rubbing their cocks against her foot and jerking off with the mage’s limp fingers. Whenever the situation allowed for that, they did the same with her hand and feet that were still attached - but sometimes, there simply wasn’t enough room for them to do that.

The dead mage’s headless chest was also used by numerous witches. The stump of her torn neck was a hole that was simply captivating - and many of them desired to stick their cocks down it. Her giant tits were also used for many titfucks - each of them would cause Sonya to scowl at their lack of skill if she could still see them. Some of them even thrust their cocks into the torn hole at the bottom - using more of her guts as they slammed their dicks against her midsection.

Sonya’s head was also the subject of many headfucks- her mouth filled with cocks constantly on both ends. Some witches didn’t even go into her head, instead just wanting to cover her once-beautiful, slack face with their semen. By the time they were done with her, both Sonya’s mouth and the stump of her neck were overflowing with semen - semen that leaked out of it through her open lips.

The common witches continued to get off using the pieces of Sonya’s corpse for a while longer - finally blowing off all the arousal that they’ve worked up while watching the incestuous threesome unfold. In the end, even their reserves were limited - and they began to abandon the pieces of Sonya’s corpse as they couldn’t even get hard anymore. Sonya’s lower body had been discarded on the ground, her ass facing the air with its large, cum-covered buttocks - many strands of semen leaking out of her well-used pussy. Her head had been placed on the ground not too far from it - her lifeless face facing away from her thoroughly-fucked ass. Her eyes were rolled back, her eyes reduced to just small slits as her eyelids slid nearly closed. Her mouth was open, with the semen it had been given leaking free from it. The girl’s head rested on a pool of blood - its red sometimes turned white by the cum that had escaped one of her very fuckable holes.

Sonya’s torso had been dumped right over her head - the girl’s back at an angle as her boobs rested in on the top of her head. Her boobs were squashed down, the entire weight of her upper body forced to rest on them - their size even making them overshadow parts of Sona’s head, stretching out a little over it. Her limbs hung limply down - the stump of her left arm unable to touch the ground, the hand of her right arm laid out on it, fingers half-closed. The stump of her neck was standing out away from her chest, the torn skin of her neck and the piece of her spine both helping with making it a very tempting sight. With the way it was laid out, it was almost as if Sonya was inviting anyone who saw her to fuck her neck hole. With the semen running out of that hole and down onto her gargantuan titties, it made it clear that many witches had taken that invitation. That was far from the only source of semen on her boobs - the plentiful sacks of tit flesh having cum all over them.

Although the witches had all but abandoned her corpse, it would still be a while before Sonya would be able to truly rest. A few hours later, Jedah had decided to venture into the room. Via the use of magic, he had relayed all that had happened in this room to Celica - as well as the other rooms he sent her friends to. By forcing Celica to watch her companions meet their ends in increasingly gruesome ways, the high priest of the Duma Faithful managed to break the girl in. The Zofian heiress didn’t resist at all as he had sacrificed her soul to Duma - the redhead now just another one of his many witches. Soon, his god would use the girl’s branded soul as fuel to return to full power… But for the time being, it was time for him to have some fun. 

He had already disposed of Celica’s clothes, sampling the girl’s eager cunt and ass. The nude princess of Zofia followed him closely without showing any agency of her own - obeying his every command. Her large tits, her pink pussy, her meaty legs - all of that and more was free for him to ogle. Her holes were remarkably tight - he wondered if he should taint Rudolf’s boy later about getting to use them himself. Now, he decided to take his new toy for a walk across the tower, showing her the corpses of her followers - hoping that doing that would cement his hold over the red-haired woman.

As he walked into the chamber where Sonya had met her demise, a cruel smile crawled onto his lips. His youngest daughter’s dismembered corpse was a sight to behold - and he felt his cock harden again at the very sight of it.

“Sonya. Glad you finally came home. You were always so foolish… And now you’ve paid the price for opposing me.”

As he told her that, Jedah approached Sonya’s corpse - scooping the girl’s head up from beneath her tits. Her chest fell down onto her boobs as he removed what supported it, squashing them down even further. Staring at his daughter’s dead face, he fished his cock out from his robes - before forcing his cock in between the mage’s parted lips.

“Slut! Service me!”

He barked an order at Celica - the redhead examining the other corpses in the room. The redhead listened to his order, coming right over to him - but not without a toy of her own in hand. She had noticed Mae’s head among the many body parts on the ground… Even with her soul gone, she could still recognize her best friend. As Jedah fucked his daughter’s face, Celica fell to her knees in front of him. His cock was busy, but his balls were still available - and Celica directed her attention towards them. Pressing her lips against them, she kissed and licked away at the high priest’s balls - all while also massaging them with one hand. With her other hand, Celica forced Mae’s head in between her heads - riding her dead friend’s face towards a climax of her own. Mae had helped her cum by eating her out many times over the course of their journey - and even earlier, when they were back at the priory… But nothing of the familiarity mattered to the witch who once was Celica aside from the pleasure.

“I was generous enough to let you meet your sisters again before your demise! Don’t you think it was just a wonderful reunion?”

Jedah taunted his dead daughter as he kept fucking his face - knowing that all his plans were about to come into fruition. And that his daughter had played a part in them in the end - contributing to the cause with the abuse dished out onto her sexy body.


End file.
